This invention relates generally to swimming pool cleaning tools and, more particularly, to a leaf skimming apparatus that is configured to enable a user to lift a swimming pool skimmer basket or its lid without having to bend over.
Both residential and commercial swimming pools require a certain amount of regular cleaning to maintain a safe and desirable environment for swimming. The pools themselves may include skimmer baskets positioned at regular intervals around a pool that collect debris such as leaves, trash, and other debris. These skimmer baskets must be manually cleaned out on a regular basis in order to work efficiently and effectively.
Cleaning out skimmer baskets can be a inconvenient and labor intensive task in that a user must bend over at the waist to remove a skimmer basket from its position at or below water level or at least remove the basket's lid so as to access the basket's interior. For larger pools, there may be many baskets to clean such that a user must bend over, clean the basket, and return the basket to its operational position multiple times which may result in injury, fatigue, or frustration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a leaf skimming apparatus having an elongate pole that enables a user to reach a skimmer basket without having to bend at the waist. Further, it would be desirable to have a leaf skimming apparatus having a scoop assembly at a distal end of the pole and a trigger at a proximal end of the pole such that the scoop assembly may be opened and closed by action of the trigger in order to capture debris from inside the skimmer basket.